An Unlikely Love
by KrayzyKatt
Summary: If someone could tell me which fairytale tells that story. You know, the one where a 26 year old female detective falls in love with a prostitute? You haven't heard that one? Yeah well, neither have I. It's not that I don't agree with it but it just doesn't happen. It just can't be real, I mean a love like that doesn't exist. Does it? (Sakura's POV)


**College is so damn stressful I swear. I need to find something to keep me from beating the heck out of a small child. Ugh, I hate it! Whoa Kat, calm down. Me: I don't wanna! *shoves snicker in mouth* Better? Me: Better. :3 Cause you're not you when you're hungry. Lol anyways…I'm not even going to bother apologizing for updating a new story. I have lost my restraint. My friends suggested changing my password so that I can't log in. Bad idea lol. New story for you ducks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"All done for the day Haruno?," My coworker Shikamaru Nara called from his desk right behind my own. I was surprised the guy was even awake considering his desk job had him locked there all day. Shikamaru was known as being the laziest of the team and was caught napping on the job quite often.

Throwing my tan detectives' jacket over my shoulder, I grabbed my coffee cup and took a long swig. Nodding, I stepped over to his desk, ignoring the clutter, "Ah. It's late so the captain sent me home." With a well timed yawn and glance at his desk clock, he nodded, "I'll say. You're here later than usual."

With a shrug, I grabbed my gun and badge, "I guess. Anyways, I'm heading home. Later Nara." He waved me off as I made my way to the door. I fished around in my pocket for my car keys only to have them fall into the puddle of the early morning rain. Just my luck.

I stooped down and found them immediately, shaking off the murky raindrops. Unlocking my car, I climbed in and started it up, running my fingers through my damp hair that was now clinging to my face. Turning on the radio, I kept the volume down. I didn't like it loud, just loud enough to give me some background noise.

I backed out of the parking lot and made a quick left onto the main road. Trails of streetlights lit up the road as a few cars traveled to their destinations. It was a little after two in the morning and I was slightly curious as to why there were so many cars out in the first place.

Oh well, not my problem.

Well, not exactly. My duty didn't stop after I got off. My job was never done because we all know crime never sleeps. Speaking of sleep, I needed to get home and rest before I got another call from Kakashi. How in the world a lazy pervert like him ever became our captain I will never know.

Rolling up to a stoplight, I sighed. I was in what was probably the worst part of town. The lower west side of Konoha was known to be one of the worst areas. It was old and run down not to mention it was practically the center of criminal and illegal activity. Drugs, street races, robberies, you name it.

My current location was a common area for prostitution. It wasn't in my nature to be judgmental but there was something about it that just really disappointed me. Girls selling themselves for a few hundred bucks every night was just completely repulsive.

I try; honestly, I do, to be caring and all that. However, there are other, more respectable ways to make money. My job wasn't the best but I had been on the force a long time and had worked my way up. I had more than enough money to live well enough and was even considering going back to school.

Anyway, everyone has different situations. I was just one of the few lucky ones who grew up with a well off family and was able to go to school. Not everyone was as fortunate and I guess that was just the part that bothered me the most.

The light had changed green and quickly snapping from my thoughts I pressed on the gas. Much to my dismay, I got caught at another light. Sparing a glance to my left, I noticed a group of young women standing on the corner.

One of them had climbed out of a car as she went to join the rest of the group. I allowed my eyes to linger just a bit longer as I observed her appearance. Long blonde hair fell down her shoulders; a tight black dress hugged her thin frame accentuating her legs. She was wearing a bit of makeup but not enough to look completely trashy.

"Hey Princess, how'd it go?," A taller girl with sandy blonde hair and green eyes spoke. The girl who I had previously been staring at sighed as she slipped a money clip into her dress. "Awful as always, he paid good though," She mumbled.

The taller girl snorted as she pulled out a compact mirror, inspecting her makeup, "Tch. When aren't they awful? Hey," She paused as she caught my eyes, "I think you got another one." Frowning, I switched my eyes to the shorter blonde.

Our eyes met as she rose a curious blonde brow at me. "She's cute, maybe she fucks better than your last job," the other girl teased. "Oh shut up Temari," the girl huffed out. Temari, that was the taller girls' name. Temari chuckled as she shoved the girl towards my car, "Have fun!"

I was highly amused that Temari thought that I was here to pick up a girl. I mean, I didn't consider myself to have a sexual preference but if it was a girl, I'm sure I could do a lot better than a prostitute. I nearly jumped as the nameless girl tapped on my window.

Glancing in my rearview mirror, I was surprised to see that no one was behind me. Hesitantly, I pressed on the button as my window rolled down. The girl immediately leaned forward on her arms causing her breasts to push up further into view.

"What can I do for you?," She asked, a sickly sweet smile lit her lips which flared up a bit of annoyance in my own being. Turning down my radio a bit, I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?" Her smile immediately fell into a frown as she continued, "This your first time?"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "Trust me, I'm not here for you." I obviously pricked at a very thin nerve of hers as she pulled away from the window. Much to my surprise, she stormed over to the front passenger seat and yanked it open before climbing in.

I had to take a moment and gather my bearings as I blinked at her unbelievably. Recovering, I lashed out immediately, "Whoa, hold on a damn minute! Why are you in my car?" She shot me an annoyed look as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Shut up and just drive," She mumbled dryly. Opening my lips to reply she fixed me with a single glare as I recoiled in my seat. "Just drive," She snapped again. Narrowing my eyes, I slammed on my gas as we headed down the street.

After about five minutes of silence, she spoke up again, "Alright, where do you want to do this?" Raising my brow, I glanced in her direction briefly, "Excuse me?" Groaning, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "God are you really that dense? You do realize that you just picked up a prostitute."

A tired exhale slipped my lips as I noticed the rain that was pelting against my windshield, "Those weren't my intentions." Folding her arms across her chest, she glared at me, "Look do you want to fuck me or not? I don't have time for all this other shit."

I nearly choked on the coffee I had decided to sip as I slammed it back down into the holder, "I'm not having sex with you!" Her eyes widened as she looked at me in shock, "Oh my god, are you a fucking cop?!"

I stared at her in disbelief, not saying a word. "Seriously! That's fucked up; I'm not going to jail!" She grumbled as she started to unbuckle her seatbelt. I quickly caught her wrist as she snapped up her eyes to mine, "Look I'm not here to arrest you. I think your friend assumed that I wanted you when I was waiting for the light to change."

"Well this is just great," She huffed, blowing a piece of hair from her face, "Just take me home. I've made more than enough for tonight anyway." I studied her carefully for a while as we sat there. She must have felt my stare as she rewarded me with an intense glare, "Hurry up and take me home!"

I didn't have a chance to catch myself because before I knew it I was already tossing out my question, "Did you eat dinner?"

Blue eyes locked with my own as she stared at me curiously, "What?" Wasting no time, I repeated myself, "Did you eat dinner?" Narrowing her eyes, she glanced out the window, "Look unless you're paying me for all this talking shit, take me home."

Snorting at her stubbornness, I stepped on the gas, "You're in a pretty pissy mood so I'll take that as a no. I know an Italian place that might still be open." I saw her eyes flicker over to me but I ignored her as I turned down a few roads. Reaching my destination, I pulled into the nearly empty parking lot.

"What the heck? I told you to take me home!," She snapped at me coldly. Ignoring her rising temper, I threw my detective's jacket at her as I pushed open my door, "Shut up and put that on. You need to eat something." She glared at me before throwing the jacket on, "I don't eat."

Rolling my eyes, I walked around to open her door, "That's bullshit otherwise you'd be dead. Let's go, they close in about another hour or so." Huffing, she got out of the car before storming up to the front door. I closed the door behind her, locking it as I walked to the front door.

She trudged behind me silently as I walked up to the seating podium. A young girl whom I had seen before, since I visited frequently, greeted us, "Hey Sakura! Who's your friend?" I parted my lips before my acquaintance for the night cut me off.

"We're _not _friends," She snapped at the girl who flinched. Groaning, I stepped between them as I gave the girl an apologetic smile, "Sorry Emi, she's a little cranky. Table for two?" Emi glanced between the two of us warily as she nodded, "If you say so."

Grinning, I followed behind her and I could practically feel the burning heat of the mystery girl's eyes on my back. Emi seated us as she signaled over a waiter. "I'll take the usual and for her," I paused giving the girl time to answer.

"A salad," She grumbled out, glaring out the window. "Really now?," I asked before chuckling and shaking my head, "No she'll have the same." Cold blue eyes snapped to mine as she glared. "Uh, excuse you! Don't go making decisions for me, I don't even know you!"

I waved off the waiter, who quickly scurried off without hesitation. Shrugging, I leaned back in the booth, "What's your name?" It seems that I was two for two seeing as I had managed to stump her again. Rolling her eyes, she returned her gaze to the window.

Mumbling under her breath, I felt my amusement flare up as I stared, "I'm sorry what was that?" Glaring at me, she turned around, "I said Ino and damn you're pushy as hell!" I scoffed as I shook my head, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura."

"Again, I'm not here to make petty conversation. I could give two shits what your name is," She answered coldly. Obviously, I was doing really badly at this considering that with each passing moment, her hatred for me was only increasing.

I did manage to get one thing, her name was Ino. She was no longer a nameless face, but Ino. It was a pretty name, delicate, much like her. Our food was brought out, not that I was surprised. There weren't many people in the restaurant at this hour, much to the staff's pleasure.

I picked at my pasta slowly, trying to savor the creamy tastes of the alfredo sauce with the sweet juicy bliss from the tomatoes. I chanced at glance at Ino who was staring at her plate in disgust. My curiosity having reached its peak, I spoke, "What?"

Shaking her head, she folded her arms, angling up her chin as her nose flared out a bit. "Pasta? That's _way_ too many carbs. I'm not eating that." Oh this was just rich. Not only was she extremely stubborn, she was one of those self-conscious ones who was obsessed with her looks.

She looked fine in my opinion, a little skinnier than she should be but still. "I think you could afford to enjoy a _real _meal every once in a while." It was her turn to roll her eyes at me as she sipped her water, "I wouldn't expect someone like _you _to understand."

I'm sure the look on my face was more than enough to display my confusion. "Someone like _me_?, " I reiterated. "A cop," She grumbled out, pushing her plate to the middle of the table. "I'm a detective, not a cop," I quickly corrected her.

"It's the same damn thing!" An amused grin tugged at my lips as I picked at my food again, "Actually, we're not the same. I'm an investigator, not a cop." Flipping me off she glared at me, "Whatever." Shoving the plate back towards her, I pressed the urge for her to eat again.

"Why are you being so damn pushy about this!? You don't know me, why do you care if I eat or not!?" She was fuming now. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as her manicured fingers clutched at the oak wood of the table.

I must have been expecting her question considering how fast an answer slipped from my lips, "Because you're better than this!" My frustration had reached its peak as I slammed my hands on the table causing her to flinch in shock.

"I don't know you but I'm not as cold-hearted as you deem all of us 'cops' to be! Just eat the damn food so we can get home!"

Her gaze fell to the floor and I immediately regretted my actions. I had caught the attention of a few other customers and a few employees who had paused in the middle of cleaning to see what was happening. Swallowing my pride, I got ready to apologize before I saw Ino reach for her fork.

Shakily, she picked it up as she scooped up a bit of pasta. Inspecting it carefully, her eyes flickered to my which were locked on her intently. My staring must have made her nervous as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Looking away, she slowly pulled the fork to her lips, biting down as she chewed. I don't think I have ever found someone eating to be so intriguing. The way she chewed slowly, tensing her jaw, it was odd. Her eyes scrunched shut as she swallowed.

"Good?," I asked carefully. She gave me a half-hearted glare before sighing, the same blush still on her cheeks, "Yeah." Grinning, I gave myself a metaphorical pat on the back before nodding and dipping into my own food.

I saw her pick at her food some more, a grim look on her face immediately causing me to frown, "You don't have to eat more now if you don't want. Just promise me you'll try to eat some later." Ino blinked at me for a second and instead of a smart answer or glare, she nodded quietly.

A scowl tugged at my lips but I remained silent. Flagging down our waiter, I gave him my card and asked for a few boxes. After I had paid and we boxed up our food, we exited the restaurant and returned to the dry safety of my car. Ino had been eerily silent after dinner but I didn't want to press the matter any further.

Without much thought, I drove and about ten minutes later, we were outside my apartment on the northeast end of Konoha. After enough saving, I was able to afford the luxury apartment, just to say I had something nice. I wasn't one who cared too much about material possessions but even I couldn't resist the temptation.

I stopped and got out the car, walking over to open the door for Ino. Her eyes stared straight ahead before glancing at me, "What are we doing here?" Raising my brow, I wiped a bit of rainwater from my face, "I said we were going home."

"Why didn't you take me home?"

The question caught me off guard as I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't know. I figured you didn't want me to see where you lived." She scoffed, hugging her body as she climbed out of the car finally. "Think I'm some pathetic run down prostitute who probably lives in a trash heap, huh? So you bring me to your fancy apartment to make me feel bad?"

A tired groan slipped past my lips as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I meant _Ino_, that you seem like the type who likes her privacy. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Oh I was definitely on a roll tonight with catching her off guard with my comments.

Her eyes widened before she glanced up at the moon, "Sorry." Shaking my head, I urged her to follow, "Don't worry about it." We entered the lobby, taking the elevator to the twelfth floor. Taking the ride in silence, I strode out down the hall, stopping outside my door, 1238.

Unlocking it, I pushed it open, allowing Ino to go through first. I stepped in behind her, closing the door and locking it. Her eyes scanned over the apartment and I could tell that she was fighting to hide her amazement.

I kicked off my shoes by the door and tossed my keys, badge and gun on the counter. I'd get those later before I went to bed. Walking around the bar, I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses, "You drink?"

"Sure," She mumbled, eyeing the view from the large window. I nodded, humming to myself; I walked back to the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine. Pouring some into our glasses, I capped the bottle and handed a glass to Ino.

I motioned for her to sit on the couch as I sat down beside her and flicked on the TV. I sipped my wine a bit, enjoying the silence as Ino sipped hers. Time rolled on as we indulged in glass after glass of the delectable red liquid.

I had enough sense to stop as my mind got foggy and I felt the warmth from the alcohol spread through my body. Leaning into the cool black leather couch, I closed my eyes. Ino had shifted beside me as I felt the couch lighten as she stood.

"The bathroom is straight through that hall on the right," I mumbled, leaning my head back as I pressed further into the couch. I didn't receive an answer but didn't bother to worry. She had been giving me the silent treatment back at the restaurant so I didn't mind.

Light footsteps caught my attention causing me to scrunch my brow. Lifting my head, I opened my eyes slightly as I studied the scene in front of me.

Ino stood there, sitting down her glass as she moved in front of me. With a frown, I sat up, only for Ino to push me back down. Unbuttoning the jacket I had given her, she tugged it off slowly and tossed it on the barstool behind her. Narrowing my eyes, I watched slowly as she reached behind her to unzip her dress.

"Ino?," I asked nervously, my fingers digging into the couch. She stared at me blankly as her dress fell and surrounded her ankles. I shut my eyes, trying to dismiss the images of her bare chest and black lace thong. I could feel her draw closer as she stood between my legs. Breathlessly, she whispered, "Sakura."

I set my jaw tensely, my body pressing as far into the couch as it could. Placing a hand on my knee, she slid it up my thigh before resting on my hip. I nearly cursed as she climbed into my lap, pressing her breasts against my own.

Her fingers tugged at the hem off my shirt, freeing it from the constriction of my jeans. Leaning forward, she whispered my name into my ear before running her tongue along the outer shell. Biting my lip, I angled my head back, hoping that the couch would just swallow me whole to escape this torture.

"Ino…" I bit the inside of my cheek, stifling a moan as she slid her tongue against my throat. Finally unbuttoning my shirt, her hands found their way to my chest as she palmed my breast. Sucking the rapidly burning flesh, she hummed against my skin, "Yes?"

"Stop Ino."

A well-placed nip under my chin was more than enough to cause a hitch of breath. My fingers darted to her waist as I held her there in place. A groan slipped my lips as she went to work sucking on the base of my neck. Carefully, she grabbed the collar of my shirt as she leaned back onto the couch.

Pulling me on top of her, she took my hand as she guided it to her stomach. Pressing it flat against her, she pulled back her hand only slightly as she took my wrist. I watched in horror, my brow covered in sweat as she moved my hand to dip under her panties.

"Ino, stop it," I whispered, pleading with her to end this before things got out of hand.

Staring into my eyes, she pushed my hand deeper into her panties. The moan that slid past her lips as my fingers pressed against her clit had me biting my tongue roughly. Her free hand immediately reached up to grab my neck as she pulled me closer, "Sa-Sakura."

Shutting my eyes, I tried to ignore the wet heat that engulfed my fingers. Dragging my ear between her teeth, I hovered over her helplessly as she grinded against my fingers. "Look at me Sakura," She whined desperately in my ear.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes to stare into her lust filled blue ones. She pulled her other hand from her now soaked panties before slipping them into her mouth. She sucked on them slowly, grinding into my fingers.

With a pop, she pulled them from her mouth as she pulled me down. I knew this was wrong and that I needed to stop but the alcohol I consumed had clouded my thoughts as I found myself drowning in her. Nervously, I lowered my head to hers as our lips met.

She wasted no time in slipping her tongue into my mouth as my taste buds flared with the taste of her. I moaned into the kiss, unable to hold back as my finger slipped completely inside of her. An erotic moan escaped her lips as she dug her nails into my neck.

Oh no.

I slipped my fingers from inside of her as I scrambled back to the other end of the couch. My body trembled as I stared at my hands only to stare at the other end of the couch. Ino was watching me, breathing heavy as she narrowed her eyes at me, "What the fuck Sakura!?"

Biting my lip, I stood shakily, grabbing my head, "There's a guest bedroom and everything you need for a shower is in the bathroom. I have extra clothes in the guest room." I finished as I stumbled to my room.

I could hear her calling my name as I made my way to my room. I couldn't afford to look back, because if I did…it would all be over. I would lose to her and for both of our sakes, I had to pull away. No matter how much it would hurt her.

* * *

**So yeah, this is an idea that popped in my head. Not sure where it came from but don't worry I'll get back to TMTR soonish. I'm getting my PS4 this weekend so I'll try not to forget about you guys. Not that I could cause you all have such wonderful faces that make me want to *censors due to inappropriate material* Erhmm so yeah, read and review! Sorry for typos, I'm not perfect! ^^**


End file.
